GOMA DE MASCAR
by kadiveti
Summary: podra una chica anarquista dominar un colegio regido por las leyes de Hibari PERSONAJE X LECTOR


**Hola a todos y todas, estoy re subiendo la historia pero esta vez serán de una a una por una sencilla razón, la idea de circle era buena pero son muchos personajes y hasta dar la vuelta para hacer los segundos capítulos y así se haría eterno, así que los hare de a uno así tendrán todo el fanfic de su personaje favorito en fin sin más demora...**

 **CAPITULO UNO**

 **TEMERARIA**

Estabas en una nueva escuela y era un nuevo año escolar, esperabas que la vida en Nanimori fuera a ser muy interesante o de nada habría servido mudarte desde tan lejos.

Caminabas por los pasillos del colegio girando entre tus dedos las llaves que le habías robado a un miembro del comité de disciplina al que habías visto dormido, el cual tenía un extraño peinado como de motociclista, sonreíste mientras hacías estallar un globo de goma de mascar, sentías pena por los alumnos que en ese momento debían estar pasando clases mientras tú te escapabas, pero ese no era tu problema

Acomodaste tus gafas mientras entrabas en el sanitario y sacaste tu celular mirando la hora, todavía faltaba mucho para el primer receso, habría que buscar algo que hacer

Miraste tu reflejo en el espejo, tenías el cabello hasta debajo de lo hombros, teñido de violeta y desaliñado, el uniforme de Nanimori desacomodado, con la camisa hacia afuera y la falda arrugada, varios piercings en una oreja, gafas de marco grueso de color negro, ojos grandes color purpura, las muñecas repletas de manillas con diferentes colores y diseños y aunque nadie lo vería jamás tenías un tatuaje de conejo que te habías hecho en la parte superior del muslo,veías tu reflejo tratando de hallar lo que todas las chicas buscaban con aquel interés enfermizo en el aspecto y te encogiste de hombros al no encontrar nada, la vida era muy corta para ocuparse de payasadas

Saliste del sanitario masticando tu chicle, planeando que harías con las llaves del comité disciplinario que seguro debían tener acceso ilimitado a todo, bueno tu trabajo no era ese, lo que se suponía que debías hacer era vigilar a Tsuna y sus amigos pero esa era solo una excusa para ti porque gracias a eso pudiste viajar a Japón.

:.

 _-T/n—Ignoraste la voz del hombre que te llamaba—...t/n , ¡t/n!—Miraste aburrida a tu padre cuando te quito los audífonos en un intento de llamar tu atención._

 _-¿Qué?—Te fijaste en sus manos en las cuales traía un papel, él quería gritarte pero pareció entrar en razón al recordar el motivo de su visita a tu cuarto._

 _-El Vongola nono mando esta carta para la familia donde solicita un guardián para el décimo._

 _-¿Se supone que vaya yo? ¿Y que saldría de todo esto?_

 _-Nadie te ha pedido nada, venía a decirte que no vayas a interferir, que no necesitamos que vayas—Sonreíste por sus palabras._

 _-No trates de usar psicología inversa conmigo papá—le contestaste—Aunque debo admitir que estas mejorando, me interesa la idea_

 _-Tendrás que viajar a Japón_

 _-Eso suena todavía más interesante, así no tendré que seguir aburriéndome aquí_

 _Dos días después te encontrabas cruzando la puerta de la mansión con maletas en mano, te subiste al taxi y cuando el auto avanzo una cuadra salieron fuegos artificiales de la mansión mientras salían volando miles de globos y se oía una música estridente, sonreíste viendo ligeramente el espectáculo. que festejaran mientras pudieran igual les daría un infarto cuando vieran sus cuentas bancarias._

:.

-Herbívora ¿qué haces en los pasillos?—Te giraste al tiempo que estallabas en tu boca otro globo, ignorando el tono amenazante de ese chico.

-Vagando ¿no lo ves?—Viste su brazo y la banda que llevaba, también era del comité disciplinario aunque este se veía con más poder, tenía esa mirada de ser alguien a quien todos debían obedecer.

-Llevar piercings en la escuela está prohibido, llevar accesorios llamativos está prohibido, saltarse las clases está prohibido—lo viste sacar una tonfa y ponerse en posición de pelea —Por quebrar las normas de la escuela... te morderé hasta la muerte.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres el presidente del comité escolar?—preguntaste con suficiencia , nadie golpeaba a una mujer y eso lo sabias, ni siquiera él podía hacerlo fuera quien fuera

-Soy el presidente del comité disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya—te miraste las uñas ignorándolo, lo más que te podían hacer era darte una suspensión o algo así, tal vez le sacarías más canas verdes a tu padre cuando se lo reportaran pero ¿que podías hacer si todo te parecía aburrido?, unas detenciones más o unas detenciones menos no iban a hacer la diferencia en tu expediente.

-¿Perdona dijiste algo?—contestaste sin interés, todo fue muy rápido él te ataco de sorpresa acorralándote a una pared, gracias a tus reflejos no te había golpeado por que habías sacado los hilos metálicos que usabas para pelear a tiempo para detener el golpe.

Sus ojos cambiaron de expresión ya no estaba enfadado ahora estaba emocionado por la pelea.

-Wao...—sonreíste al ver su expresión. —Veo que no eres tan herbívora.

-Entonces tu eres un carnívoro ¿no?—era alguien interesante, muy interesante.

Ya que tu padre te había enviado como una guardiana secreta de la familia Vongola a pedido de nono y para tu familia había sido un alivio deshacerse de ti por que no sabían que hacer contigo, algo exagerado según tu...el que fueras una total anarquista y no obedecieras ordenes no tenía nada que ver, tu conocías a Tsuna por su perfil pero no sabías quienes eran sus guardianes y no te habías tomado la molestia de averiguarlo por que solo aceptaste el trabajo como forma de marcharte de Italia pero cuando viste el anillo del pelinegro supiste que él era el guardián de la nube

-Si me sigues molestando...puedo acusarte de acoso—le dijiste, pero en sus ojos podía verse casi una sonrisa burlona

-Se ve que eres nueva, herbívora, nadie desafía lo que yo haga

-Se ve que nunca has tratado con alguien como yo...—sonreíste también y te sorprendiste cuando él te soltó

-Mo vuelvas a hacerlo—te dijo y se fue caminando tranquilamente, frunciste levemente el ceño nadie te decía que hacer, y además te habías quedado sin jugar, pero lastimosamente ese día no volviste a verlo de nuevo.

Al día siguiente volviste a faltarte a clases pero él no apareció, suspiraste resignada, tenías tanta curiosidad con respecto a el

-Oiga kuchabame –san—murmuraste al miembro del comité disciplinario que habías golpeado anteriormente

-Soy Kusakabe—reclamo algo molesto

-Sí, si, como sea—le restaste importancia— ¿Sabe dónde está el miembro del comité disciplinario que tiene ojos como espadas y pelea como demonio?—sabias que era el presidente pero era más divertido ver la expresión del pobre tipo.

-Es Hibari-san para usted, no debería hablarle así señorita además él no es un miembro cualquiera, es el prefecto de la escuela—silbaste impresionada por la lealtad que parecía tenerle al prefecto y si todos los miembro eran así eso lo hacía todavía más interesante.

-¿Y dónde está?—cuestionaste todavía con tu goma de mascar.

-Atendiendo algunos asuntos—respondió.

-¿Qué asuntos?—preguntaste de nuevo, el pobre hombre parecía querer marcharse ya.

-Ahora que la veo...usted es quien me ataco la otra vez—reclamo indignado.

-si...¿ pero qué hay de Hibari?

-¿dónde están las llaves que me robo?—te pregunto molesto

-no lo sé –fingiste ignorancia—creo que las perdí—le sacaste la lengua antes de salir corriendo cuando lo perdiste sonreíste triunfante, por fin algo divertido que hacer, si Hibari era el prefecto entonces entre las llaves debían tener la de la oficina del prefecto.

Corriste por los pasillos ignorando la regla de no correr, de no mascar chicle, de no huir de clases...mírame Hibari-san pensaste estoy rompiendo todas tus amadas reglas, entraste a la oficina y miraste a todos lados antes de acercarte a su escritorio te sentaste en la silla reclinable te sentías tan bien, era como robar el trono de alguien, revisaste los cajones en busca de algo interesante, sonreíste al ver un llavero que tenía la imagen de un pájaro amarillo y te lo guardaste en el bolsillo

-Hibari...Hibari—escuchaste decir y te volteaste a la ventana donde estaba un pequeño pajarito a igual que el del llavero

-¿será su mascota?—te preguntaste y estiraste la mano para tratar de tocarlo pero el salió volando

-herbívora...—te sorprendiste al escuchar esa voz, se supone que no debería haber vuelto tan pronto ¿o sí?—te morderé hasta la muerte...

Despertaste de repente, ¿había sido un sueño?, sentiste un dolor en tus costillas y reconociste el lugar, estabas en un hospital, el tipo resulto ser más fuerte de lo esperado, lo que más te había sorprendido era que de veras te golpeara sin compasión, solo a los asesinos desalmados les importaba un bledo los géneros, te levantaste ignorando el dolor y te quitaste las agujas del suero

-¡hiee!...¡no deberías hacer eso T/N-chan!—esa voz era la del décimo—estas muy lastimada—lo viste bien por primera vez, se veía demasiado tierno para su propio bien, en otras circunstancias el adorable Tsuna se habría convertido en objeto de tus travesuras pero tenías a alguien más en mente

Te reíste un poco y luego más fuerte como si fueras la villana de una película dejando al pobre de Tsuna casi traumatizado

-Hibari Kyoya la próxima será mi turno...—murmuraste sin dejar de reír

Esta historia continuara...

 **Para los que llegaron hasta acá se habrán dado cuenta que le aumente algunas cosillas la capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado, de ser así favor dejar un review**


End file.
